The Doctor's Frenemies
by WhoIsTheWriterHere
Summary: This is a story I felt was never told but should be, of Cybermen and Daleks seen as insane, the Asylum of the Daleks didn't do insane Daleks justice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Doctor Finds Frenemies

Shoosh.

The Tardis appeared without the sound that usually accompanied it, it was silent and quick, as the Doctor meant it to be. The Doctor stepped out slowly, as if expecting a trap to spring as soon as he stepped out. It didn't. As he searched around, Amy stepped out boldly, followed by a doubtful but unhesitating Rory. The Doctor, having concluded that the area was safe, moved forward, closely monitoring the signals on his sonic screwdriver. It was an average day in London, meaning that there was news about an unnamed UFO that was landing somewhere in London, but due to alien tech, was not easily traceable, and of course there were calls for the Doctor to help. Right now, the Doctor was the only one who knew where the ship landed, and based on the amount of nothing around the landing sit, it might be that way for awhile.

"So," Amy asked "any idea what's in that ship? Or why it's sending out a signal? Anything at all?"

"No, its signal is bad, but it's pretty cool looking."

"Cool looking?"

"It's advanced."

Rory interrupted from behind.

"Do we know if the ship is dangerous? I mean we don't want to die helping a killer, and besides, we just got out of a Dalek madhouse, how do we know one didn't escape?"

The Doctor replied with a dismissive explanation.

"We don't know anything except that an advanced distress signal reached out to the Tardis, so here we are."

"Look! Smoke up ahead!" Amy exclaimed.

Up ahead was a smoking crater about ten feet deep and thirty feet wide, it was dusty and smoky, due to the ship crashing.

"Interesting..." the Doctor noted "the landing gears are crushed beneath the ship, and some have been thrust out to the side, and the ship appears to be flat, so the people inside must have tried to land it... how funny... it looks like a flattened void ship with a few landing gears and a gun... but why would a void ship crash? Hmmm..."

Rory and Amy replied in unison.

"What's a void ship?"

The Doctor considered as if having a flashback.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't here for that... Well a void ship is supposed to be a ship that holds something important. It doesn't exist, it doesn't have mass, weight, a smell, a sound, essentially it doesn't exist until it is opened. However, this is a flatter, cheaper, potentially less effective version, so it could be a handy escape pod or a protected ship for desperate travelers."

"Funny, I thought that pretty much summed us up."

"Yeah, but we're a lot more classy."

"Thanks Doctor, very encouraging."

"Anytime, Rory, anytime."

Amy stopped them both cold.

"It looks like someone could be alive!"

At this, Amy and Rory looked in closer, and the Doctor backed away pale, scanning frantically, to the confusion of his companions.

"What's the matter Doctor? There could be life in there! What's wrong with that?"

The Doctor, regaining his composure, began to explain, but Rory understood, and Amy as well shortly after.

"There aren't a lot of things that could survive a crash like that, even if they tried to land... and only a few races have such advanced technology that we know..."

"Like the Daleks!" Amy said with a edge of fear.

"Or the Cybermen" The Doctor said grimly, trying to make heads or tails of his sonic screwdriver signals.

All of a sudden, out of the dust, came a sound like a laser, and the roof was gone.

And underneath was a Blue Dalek... _and _two Cybermen.

Chapter Two: You Wanna Do What?

Instantly chaos's full potential was realized. Amy screamed, the Doctor yelled, and Rory ran towards the Tardis muttering "I knew this would happen."

While they ran, the Dalek and Cybermen climbed out of the hole (well, the Dalek hovered), and the shinier Cyberman yelled out (as well as a Cyberman can yell) "Wait! Hold on, listen!" and the Dalek yelled (as a Dalek yells) "We are different! Tell them Damen!"

The Cyberman tried to explain, but he sparked and fell silent. The Doctor stopped cold. Names? An alliance with a Dalek involved? He stopped. That couldn't be right. Something was very wrong. How could...

"Doctor! Come on! What are you waiting for!" Amy yelled. "They'll kill you! Wait, _they'll_? They're a team?"

Rory was the last to get it, but before he could add any insight of his own, the shinier Cyberman interrupted.

"Yes, we're a team, get over it."

They just stared in shock.

"Maybe I can explain a little better." the Dalek supplied "We won't kill you, first of all."

"I doubt that." Rory interjected.

"My name is Dalek Ren. I'm officially a Dalek strategist, hence my blue color, but I've run away, and am no longer classified as a strategist, but a refuge. We are all refuges, and these Cybermen are the last of their kind. The more refined, less dirty Cyberman is Meredith and the dirtier one is 4ever19935, but we call him Damen. Meredith is sort of a goth Cyberman-or Cyberwoman, I should say, and Damen is more robot than person, so he probably chose the name 4ever19935 at random before his emotional inhibitor leaked and he wanted more than a number. He is a little bit damaged, but there's more you need to know about him. We'll explain later, right now we need to repair him. Can we have a little help, Doctor?"

The Doctor considered, then relented, thinking that Cybermen and Daleks were not creatures to lie. Amy and Rory kept their distance.

"I thought Clara deleted all info about me from your systems."

"Not all of us were based on the same system, some of us in the Asylum were very old, and others very new, and some just experimental."

"I'll repair him, but explain Damen to me while I work on him. He won't freak out and kill me, will he?"

"No, he won't, in fact, it's more likely that he will break and die at the moment."

The Doctor opened up the chest plate and got a concerned look on his face. Despite the fact that he was looking at the inside of an old enemy race, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Cyberman.

"This looks like it took a near hit from a Dalek, or maybe the Vashta Narada tried to eat his machinery!"

"Can you fix him?" Meredith asked, and this time the Doctor heard something in her voice through the robot lisp. Could that be... desperation? No, impossible, Cybermen don't have feelings... wait, they said that their inhibitors leaked...

"I have just one question." Amy said.

"Obviously your inhibitors leaked... but that's happened at least once before, and everyone was dying because they realized what they had become and the grief killed them. Why didn't that happen to you?"

"Well..." began Meredith "Before I became a Cyberma-woman, I was a very goth person. I was sort of what you might call emo, or even suicidal. I cut myself, I threatened suicide to those I knew, and I meant it. I was days away from having a day bad enough to really convince myself suicide was better than life. And that day came, but not the way I expected. I was sitting in my room, admiring my knife collection, when a Cyberman burst through the door. Rather than running, I went with him. I thought he would kill me. When they shoved me in the machine, I thought of the pain as a cut, but much worse. I screamed, but I didn't try to escape. And when I emerged a Cyberwoman, it wasn't much of a shock to me. And so, when the emotional inhibitor leaked, I was only slightly shocked at myself. So I didn't die. In fact, with all the dark clothing and gloves I was wearing before, this didn't feel that different, just colder."

"Interesting." the Doctor said. "So what about Damen? How did he not die?"

"He had a processor, not a brain, by the time his inhibitor leaked."

"Wait, what?" Rory asked in confusion.

The Doctor opened up Damen's head, and inside, where the brain should be...

was an computer processor.

Chapter Three: Ok, So He's Not a Cyberman

The Doctor analyzed the processor with an expression, first of confusion, then of understanding, then of facination. "Wow, you connected this to where his brain should be. That's cool, what kind of processor is it?"

"This is an Intel Core 2 Duo, which basically means that he can process things well, and he can keep up his speech, and he can move, but he is a person of movement and this processor has failed us for his more demanding activities, so he needs every bit he can get. He also has enough RAM for conversation, and enough storage for memories of his life, which Ren extracted from his brain.

"So he's a robot whose parts do what his human body would've done?" the Doctor summed up.

"He has emotions, he's not a robot!" Meredith protested. "It's not his fault his humanity is stuck inside a metal shell and cold computer parts."

The Doctor nodded, and scanned with his sonic screwdriver. This Cyberwoman definitely had feelings for this Cyberman... but how old are they?

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 20, and he's 19 in a month."

"Near-teenage love." Amy whispered to Rory.

"If I did this right, he should be good as new... now power on!" He closed the chest and head.

Instantly the Cyberman began to wake. He made whirring sounds, and he stood up and began to speak in a slightly monotone voice that reflected emotion on top of a Mac OSX computer system, and this time there was no sparking.

"Thank you. I needed that. I was getting crowded in useless programs and ads and stuff. My speech was glitchy as well. Now I have a question. Will you take us somewhere safe in your Tardis?"

The Doctor stopped smiling.

"No" Rory said.

"Of course!" Amy answered, having gotten bored of listening. "We'd be happy to take you somewhere safe so you can live in peace."

Rory butted in. "It's gotta be better than staying here, that wouldn't go well."

But the Doctor was still deep in thought. They were far enough away that in the dusk the dusty blue hue of the Tardis made it hard to see. Let enemies in the Tardis? Even different ones? This was a matter he dared not say no to, but coud he possibly say yes?

"If I can put the shields on the inside of the Tardis, then shooting won't effect it, and I have nothing to worry about."

he though aloud.

The Dalek and Cybermen/women looked offended that he didn't trust them, but none of them found it surprising.

"Come on, let's go" the Doctor murmured.

The Dalek came forward.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"This will only end in tears." Rory muttered.

The Dalek suppressed an inward "Exterminate!" and shoved off the urge to fire.

Chapter Four: What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them

Threeek eerrrssshhh threek ershh threek errsshh

The Tardis appeard with it's classic sound in the 1960's America, in the heart of the hippie movement, in Denver, Colorado.

"Here," the Doctor said happily "is a place where you can live! Right in the heart of the hippie movement and the mountains, so if you're amongst the public, they'll wonder if it's a marijuana overdose, and will be accepting, and if you don't like that, you can live uninterrupted in the mountains and stay in the caves for the winter!"

"Thank you, this will do great." Meredith said. "We will live happy here." she hugged Damen as she said so.

The Doctor smiled, then looked over at Ren, who appeared to be deep in thought.

Amy was already asking about him.

"Well, I hope you find this to your liking, Ren. Have any Daleks besides you survived the explosion that destroyed Skaro?"

"Yes. Many from the planet began leaving when they saw the missiles fire, most did not survive, but some did. Also, some from the other side of the planet left as soon as the force field was down. I don't even know how many lived when they were able to get off as soon as the planet was opened."

The Doctor considered this, and then perked up.

"Well!" The Doctor said with a start.

"I better get started finding them, so I can either save them, destroy them, or figure out what to do with them. So I'll see you all later!"

The Doctor began walking towards the Tardis again.

"You know, Ren is a word for the soul in Egyptian, and you seem to be the closest thing to a Dalek with a soul, Ren, along with some exceptions, the one Rose met, and Clara, but that's about it! You seem to be a kind Dalek!"

But as the Doctor and his companions walked near the Tardis, Ren sped past

them into the doorway, speaking in a cruel tone as he did.

"Kind? A soul? I don't think so. Prepare to be destroyed! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

In shock, the Doctor ran to a considerable distance (Amy and Rory ran faster) before turning to yell at the Dalek.

"I don't get it! You said you wouldn't kill me! You were with Cybermen! Daleks don't lie!"

"This one does." muttered Rory.

The Dalek answered, and the Doctor thought he heard a smugness to its voice.

"I was not in the Asylum for kindness, they wouldn't keep me alive if I were. They put me in the Asylum because I suggested that we could associate with you in order to make you trust me, and maybe even get help doing so. Even the Cult of Skaro is not allowed such thinking! But I am a strategist, my blue color means I have to strategize! I had a plan, and it worked. I created an alliance with these fools, and I got here. You will be exterminated, all of you!"

The Doctor was confused, but Rory was more confused, so he asked first.

"Wait, these Cybermen aren't with you? They are truly different?"

"Yes. Abominations, even to their own race."

The Doctor laughed.

"Then you have a tough task ahead of you. You have to take down me,

my companions, and two Cyberman! No easy task there!"

"I know. Say hello to my friend, Doctor."

Ren made a sound that sounded like a Dalek whistling, and out of the sky flew a Dalek the Doctor had hoped never to see again. It was tall, but had very little decoration, and in place of its eye stalk, gun, and plunger, was a giant energy cannon mounted and aimed at the Doctor.

"What will you do to the Doctor and his companions?" Ren asked the Special Weapons Dalek.

"Exterminate." the Dalek answered with relish. The gang ran.

Chapter Five: So What's the Plan?

The Doctor ran, and so did the Cybermen, Amy, and Rory. Apparently Cybermen can run fast. They ran downhill, slightly away from the mountain, and slightly away from the Tardis.

"What are we going to do?" worried Amy. "We can't let them take your Tardis, but we can't let them kill you!"

"Or us, for that matter." Rory added.

An energy explosion rocked the ground 25 feet to their left. The Dalek was getting closer. The Doctor looked around and saw a path going back up the mountain by spiraling to the right against the mountain. He began to form a plan.

"Okay, these Daleks are here primarily to kill me, but I'll bet the four of you can distract Ren. If both of you go up the mountain to the left, I can draw the special Dalek away and hopefully I won't get shot, as far as I know energy cannons are a little slower-if I'm wrong, I can't blame myself, I don't remember Dalek artillery or it's power and speed. Once I'm to my Tardis, I can set up shields and fly into the Dalek, pushing him over and possibly off the mountain. From there, we can escape to another area and I'll come back to deal with them."

The gang nodded, and as the Dalek began to come near their area, gun trained on them, the Doctor jumped up and ran right, and the gang ran left. The Dalek followed the Doctor, firing and missing by just enough every time. The Doctor ran and ducked behind a rock, watching the progress on the other side. The gang

was successfully leading Dalek Ren away from the Tardis door, but they didn't seem to do much damage with their own energy beams (and in Amy and Rory's case, rocks and taunting).

Meanwhile, the Dalek was biding his time, always waiting until the moment at which they didn't expect it. However, even a scheming Dalek coudn't easily fool Damen, who was mostly computer anyway and very fast reacting. But he couldn't do any damage, one Dalek shot would kill any of them.

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted by a giant blast that blew up his rock and blew him backwards. The special Dalek had found him. He ran around the rock remains and made a beeline for the Tardis. The Dalek planned for this and blasted in front of him. He barely managed to avoid it, and the blast knocked him over. The Dalek stood over him, gloating in an evil, deep voice.

"You are not as good as they say you are, Doctor. I heard great things about you. I'm disappointed."

Just then the Dalek was shot and tackled from behind. The Dalek teetered, turned, and saw a determined Damen firing repeatedly. He turned to the Doctor. "Run."

The Doctor ran towards the Tardis. The Dalek turned to Damen.

"You would be the cause of my defeat? I won't allow it."

The Dalek tried to shoot Damen, but Damen dodged frantically around, but as he tred to shoot,his processor lagged and the Dalek shot him as he was stuck in a firing position, he collapsed in a web of Dalek energy, a hole in his chest , firing arm reduced to a stump on his shoulder, missing a leg, head smoking and damaged. Amy and Meredith cried out.

The Doctor ran towards the Tardis, a tear shed for the dying Cyberman.

Once inside the Tardis, the Doctor powered her up and lifted off, not disappearing, just flying, shields on. He lifted the Tardis to the height of the Dalek eyestalk. He leaned out the door.

"Hey! Ren! Look over here!"

The Dalek turned in surprise... and was rammed into by a Tardis with full shields right as Meredith shot his eyestalk (which just so happened to be the protruding thing the Tardis ran into). His eyestalk dimmed.

"My eyesight is impaired! I cannot see!"

The Doctor jumped out of his Tardis, dodged an energy blast from the special Dalek, and ran towards the ledge area of the mountain, yelling out so Ren would come in that direction. Then he ducked underneath and took out his sonic screwdriver just as the Dalek was near the edge. He pointed it at the bottom of the Dalek, and, attaching a little device from his Tardis, he turned off the Dalek's psycho-kinetic energy reciever-the thing that allowed it to move.

The Dalek fell from his slightly elevated position onto the ground, unmoving.

"What has happened? I am unable to move!"

The Doctor dodged another blast, ran towards the Tardis, and began explaining.

"With a little amplifier from the Tardis, I forced my way into your controls and turned off your movement. You're stuck!"

Then the Doctor jumped back into the Tardis.

"Amy! Rory! Come on!

With Amy and Rory in the Tardis, he ran into the Dalek, sending it off the ledge into the river.

Chapter Six: One Down, One to Go

The Tardis turned to the last Dalek, and the Doctor poked his head out.

"What are you going to do now? You can't get me, I could disappear, and reappear with some gun that would destroy you in an instant, the possiblilities are endless."

The Dalek showed no signs of fear.

"Actually, Doctor, you will find that your options are very limited. You would not let me stay and kill people, and you wouldn't use a gun, and you often get sidetracked and lost, so it wouldn't be an instant that you were gone, so I think we're at a stalemate until my cannon gets through your shields and the Tardis is destroyed."

The Doctor considered this, and shrank his head back into the Tardis. The Tardis hovered forward quickly towards the Dalek. The Dalek fired his cannon, but it just hit the shields and dispersed. Inside the Tardis, the Doctor noticed his shields were dropping slowly with each shot from the cannon. He needed to buy time. He took the amplified sonic screwdriver, leaned out the window, and activated it right as the Tardis ran into the Dalek. The Dalek backed up, stunned and disoriented, but undamaged. However, it was enough to knock the Dalek backwards. The Doctor did it again, and the Dalek fired as he did, knocking the Tardis back and the Dalek fell over. The Doctor pulsed his screwdriver and the Dalek temporarily lost his pycho-kinetic power, like Ren. The Tardis lowered and ran at top speed into the Dalek. The Dalek rolled over to the ledge and teetered on the edge. The Doctor considered. Could he possibly trust a Dalek to not kill anymore if he threatened to push it over the edge? Before he could make a decision, Meredith fired and produced just enough force, and the Dalek began it's decent.

"I will find you Doctor! Height alone cannot kill a Dalek!" he roared.

"Ah, but can you swim?" Amy asked.

The Dalek, realizing too late that there was water at the bottom of the one mile fall, screamed as only a Dalek can scream all the way to the bottom. The Doctor turned grimly to Meredith, who was kneeling over Damen in grief and pain. She looked over at the Doctor.

"Can you fix him?"

The Doctor grimaced. Amy and Rory hugged, glad to still have each other.

"I'm sorry Meredith, but the Dalek will have fried his...brain... his brain! He's a computer!"

He ran over to Damen and opened his head-plate. Inside was a smoking mass of processor and storage. He spoke weakly.

"If...if you cannn..save my memory...I can...be...uploaded...to a...diffffferrrrrennnt...commmput..." he gave up talking for the moment, too slow to continue in recognizable speech. The Doctor pulled the processor out, examined his RAM and other components, and decided his head needed to be scrapped. The Doctor examined the base of his head, and the SSD storage drive was at the bottom like a plate to hold the rest. He took it out and gave it to Meredith.

"This is essentially Damen. Make sure not to lose it. It's a solid state drive, not a hard drive, so it should be tough. Find parts for him, I recommend starting with another dead Cyberman. Oh, and one second, wait here."

The Doctor disappeared in the Tardis, which disappeared and reappeared a second later. The Doctor popped out with computer parts.

"I got some computer parts from an old-ish friend, these ought to do the job."

The Doctor handed her an i7 processor, 16 GB of RAM, more SSD storage, and advanced Mac software.

"This is all top of the line, it ought to do the job much better than the last glitchy stuff you had."

Meredith looked at him blankly, which was all she could do.

"Thank you Doctor, I don't know what I would do without Damen."

The Doctor smiled.

"Glad to be of help. Enjoy your time together, you never know when such happy times will end."

The Doctor jumped into his Tardis and fired it up, happy to have his companions, but left with a melancholy feeling. No Dalek has ever expressed feelings of individuality. They are all the same. The Tardis left.

Meanwhile, a heavily armored Dalek sat at the bottom of a river, energy cannon pointed up.

1 minute until full function...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: You Wanna Do What?

Instantly chaos's full potential was realized. Amy screamed, the Doctor yelled, and Rory ran towards the Tardis muttering "I knew this would happen."

While they ran, the Dalek and Cybermen climbed out of the hole (well, the Dalek hovered), and the shinier Cyberman yelled out (as well as a Cyberman can yell) "Wait! Hold on, listen!" and the Dalek yelled (as a Dalek yells) "We are different! Tell them Damen!"

The Cyberman tried to explain, but he sparked and fell silent. The Doctor stopped cold. Names? An alliance with a Dalek involved? He stopped. That couldn't be right. Something was very wrong. How could...

"Doctor! Come on! What are you waiting for!" Amy yelled. "They'll kill you! Wait, _they'll_? They're a team?"

Rory was the last to get it, but before he could add any insight of his own, the shinier Cyberman interrupted.

"Yes, we're a team, get over it."

They just stared in shock.

"Maybe I can explain a little better." the Dalek supplied "We won't kill you, first of all."

"I doubt that." Rory interjected.

"My name is Dalek Ren. I'm officially a Dalek strategist, hence my blue color, but I've run away, and am no longer classified as a strategist, but a refuge. We are all refuges, and these Cybermen are the last of their kind. The more refined, less dirty Cyberman is Meredith and the dirtier one is 4ever19935, but we call him Damen. Meredith is sort of a goth Cyberman-or Cyberwoman, I should say, and Damen is more robot than person, so he probably chose the name 4ever19935 at random before his emotional inhibitor leaked and he wanted more than a number. He is a little bit damaged, but there's more you need to know about him. We'll explain later, right now we need to repair him. Can we have a little help, Doctor?"

The Doctor considered, then relented, thinking that Cybermen and Daleks were not creatures to lie. Amy and Rory kept their distance.

"I thought Clara deleted all info about me from your systems."

"Not all of us were based on the same system, some of us in the Asylum were very old, and others very new, and some just experimental."

"I'll repair him, but explain Damen to me while I work on him. He won't freak out and kill me, will he?"

"No, he won't, in fact, it's more likely that he will break and die at the moment."

The Doctor opened up the chest plate and got a concerned look on his face. Despite the fact that he was looking at the inside of an old enemy race, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Cyberman.

"This looks like it took a near hit from a Dalek, or maybe the Vashta Narada tried to eat his machinery!"

"Can you fix him?" Meredith asked, and this time the Doctor heard something in her voice through the robot lisp. Could that be... desperation? No, impossible, Cybermen don't have feelings... wait, they said that their inhibitors leaked...

"I have just one question." Amy said.

"Obviously your inhibitors leaked... but that's happened at least once before, and everyone was dying because they realized what they had become and the grief killed them. Why didn't that happen to you?"

"Well..." began Meredith "Before I became a Cyberma-woman, I was a very goth person. I was sort of what you might call emo, or even suicidal. I cut myself, I threatened suicide to those I knew, and I meant it. I was days away from having a day bad enough to really convince myself suicide was better than life. And that day came, but not the way I expected. I was sitting in my room, admiring my knife collection, when a Cyberman burst through the door. Rather than running, I went with him. I thought he would kill me. When they shoved me in the machine, I thought of the pain as a cut, but much worse. I screamed, but I didn't try to escape. And when I emerged a Cyberwoman, it wasn't much of a shock to me. And so, when the emotional inhibitor leaked, I was only slightly shocked at myself. So I didn't die. In fact, with all the dark clothing and gloves I was wearing before, this didn't feel that different, just colder."

"Interesting." the Doctor said. "So what about Damen? How did he not die?"

"He had a processor, not a brain, by the time his inhibitor leaked."

"Wait, what?" Rory asked in confusion.

The Doctor opened up Damen's head, and inside, where the brain should be...

was an computer processor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor analyzed the processor with an expression, first of confusion, then of understanding, then of facination. "Wow, you connected this to where his brain should be. That's cool, what kind of processor is it?"

"This is an Intel Core 2 Duo, which basically means that he can process things well, and he can keep up his speech, and he can move, but he is a person of movement and this processor has failed us for his more demanding activities, so he needs every bit he can get. He also has enough RAM for conversation, and enough storage for memories of his life, which Ren extracted from his brain.

"So he's a robot whose parts do what his human body would've done?" the Doctor summed up.

"He has emotions, he's not a robot!" Meredith protested. "It's not his fault his humanity is stuck inside a metal shell and cold computer parts."

The Doctor nodded, and scanned with his sonic screwdriver. This Cyberwoman definitely had feelings for this Cyberman... but how old are they?

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 20, and he's 19 in a month."

"Near-teenage love." Amy whispered to Rory.

"If I did this right, he should be good as new... now power on!" He closed the chest and head.

Instantly the Cyberman began to wake. He made whirring sounds, and he stood up and began to speak in a slightly monotone voice that reflected emotion on top of a Mac OSX computer system, and this time there was no sparking.

"Thank you. I needed that. I was getting crowded in useless programs and ads and stuff. My speech was glitchy as well. Now I have a question. Will you take us somewhere safe in your Tardis?"

The Doctor stopped smiling.

"No" Rory said.

"Of course!" Amy answered, having gotten bored of listening. "We'd be happy to take you somewhere safe so you can live in peace."

Rory butted in. "It's gotta be better than staying here, that wouldn't go well."

But the Doctor was still deep in thought. They were far enough away that in the dusk the dusty blue hue of the Tardis made it hard to see. Let enemies in the Tardis? Even different ones? This was a matter he dared not say no to, but coud he possibly say yes?

"If I can put the shields on the inside of the Tardis, then shooting won't effect it, and I have nothing to worry about."

he though aloud.

The Dalek and Cybermen/women looked offended that he didn't trust them, but none of them found it surprising.

"Come on, let's go" the Doctor murmured.

The Dalek came forward.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"This will only end in tears." Rory muttered.

The Dalek suppressed an inward "Exterminate!" and shoved off the urge to fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Threeek eerrrssshhh threek ershh threek errsshh

The Tardis appeard with it's classic sound in the 1960's America, in the heart of the hippie movement, in Denver, Colorado.

"Here," the Doctor said happily "is a place where you can live! Right in the heart of the hippie movement and the mountains, so if you're amongst the public, they'll wonder if it's a marijuana or LSD overdose, and will be accepting, and if you don't like that, you can live uninterrupted in the mountains and stay in the caves for the winter!"

"Thank you, this will do great." Meredith said. "We will live happy here." she hugged Damen as she said so.

The Doctor smiled, then looked over at Ren, who appeared to be deep in thought.

Amy was already asking about him.

"Well, I hope you find this to your liking, Ren. Have any Daleks besides you survived the explosion that destroyed Skaro?"

"Yes. Many from the planet began leaving when they saw the missiles fire, most did not survive, but some did. Also, some from the other side of the planet left as soon as the force field was down. I don't even know how many lived when they were able to get off as soon as the planet was opened."

The Doctor considered this, and then perked up.

"Well!" The Doctor said with a start.

"I better get started finding them, so I can either save them, destroy them, or figure out what to do with them. So I'll see you all later!"

The Doctor began walking towards the Tardis again.

"You know, Ren is a word for the soul in Egyptian, and you seem to be the closest thing to a Dalek with a soul, Ren, along with some exceptions, the one Rose met, and Clara, but that's about it! You seem to be a kind Dalek!"

But as the Doctor and his companions walked near the Tardis, Ren sped past

them into the doorway, speaking in a cruel tone as he did.

"Kind? A soul? I don't think so. Prepare to be destroyed! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

In shock, the Doctor ran to a considerable distance (Amy and Rory ran faster) before turning to yell at the Dalek.

"I don't get it! You said you wouldn't kill me! You were with Cybermen! Daleks don't lie!"

"This one does." muttered Rory.

The Dalek answered, and the Doctor thought he heard a smugness to its voice.

"I was not in the Asylum for kindness, they wouldn't keep me alive if I were. They put me in the Asylum because I suggested that we could associate with you in order to make you trust me, and maybe even get help doing so. Even the Cult of Skaro is not allowed such thinking! But I am a strategist, my blue color means I have to strategize! I had a plan, and it worked. I created an alliance with these fools, and I got here. You will be exterminated, all of you!"

The Doctor was confused, but Rory was more confused, so he asked first.

"Wait, these Cybermen aren't with you? They are truly different?"

"Yes. Abominations, even to their own race."

The Doctor laughed.

"Then you have a tough task ahead of you. You have to take down me,

my companions, and two Cyberman! No easy task there!"

"I know. Say hello to my friend, Doctor."

Ren made a sound that sounded like a Dalek whistling, and out of the sky flew a Dalek the Doctor had hoped never to see again. It was tall, but had very little decoration, and in place of its eye stalk, gun, and plunger, was a giant energy cannon mounted and aimed at the Doctor.

"What will you do to the Doctor and his companions?" Ren asked the Special Weapons Dalek.

"Exterminate." the Dalek answered with relish. The gang ran.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor ran, and so did the Cybermen, Amy, and Rory. Apparently Cybermen can run fast. They ran downhill, slightly away from the mountain, and slightly away from the Tardis.

"What are we going to do?" worried Amy. "We can't let them take your Tardis, but we can't let them kill you!"

"Or us, for that matter." Rory added.

An energy explosion rocked the ground 25 feet to their left. The Dalek was getting closer. The Doctor looked around and saw a path going back up the mountain by spiraling to the right against the mountain. He began to form a plan.

"Okay, these Daleks are here primarily to kill me, but I'll bet the four of you can distract Ren. If both of you go up the mountain to the left, I can draw the special Dalek away and hopefully I won't get shot, as far as I know energy cannons are a little slower-if I'm wrong, I can't blame myself, I don't remember Dalek artillery or it's power and speed. Once I'm to my Tardis, I can set up shields and fly into the Dalek, pushing him over and possibly off the mountain. From there, we can escape to another area and I'll come back to deal with them."

The gang nodded, and as the Dalek began to come near their area, gun trained on them, the Doctor jumped up and ran right, and the gang ran left. The Dalek followed the Doctor, firing and missing by just enough every time. The Doctor ran and ducked behind a rock, watching the progress on the other side. The gang

was successfully leading Dalek Ren away from the Tardis door, but they didn't seem to do much damage with their own energy beams (and in Amy and Rory's case, rocks and taunting).

Meanwhile, the Dalek was biding his time, always waiting until the moment at which they didn't expect it. However, even a scheming Dalek coudn't easily fool Damen, who was mostly computer anyway and very fast reacting. But he couldn't do any damage, one Dalek shot would kill any of them.

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted by a giant blast that blew up his rock and blew him backwards. The special Dalek had found him. He ran around the rock remains and made a beeline for the Tardis. The Dalek planned for this and blasted in front of him. He barely managed to avoid it, and the blast knocked him over. The Dalek stood over him, gloating in an evil, deep voice.

"You are not as good as they say you are, Doctor. I heard great things about you. I'm disappointed."

Just then the Dalek was shot and tackled from behind. The Dalek teetered, turned, and saw a determined Damen firing repeatedly. He turned to the Doctor. "Run."

The Doctor ran towards the Tardis. The Dalek turned to Damen.

"You would be the cause of my defeat? I won't allow it."

The Dalek tried to shoot Damen, but Damen dodged frantically around, but as he tred to shoot,his processor lagged and the Dalek shot him as he was stuck in a firing position, he collapsed in a web of Dalek energy, a hole in his chest , firing arm reduced to a stump on his shoulder, missing a leg, head smoking and damaged. Amy and Meredith cried out.

The Doctor ran towards the Tardis, a tear shed for the dying Cyberman.

Once inside the Tardis, the Doctor powered her up and lifted off, not disappearing, just flying, shields on. He lifted the Tardis to the height of the Dalek eyestalk. He leaned out the door.

"Hey! Ren! Look over here!"

The Dalek turned in surprise... and was rammed into by a Tardis with full shields right as Meredith shot his eyestalk (which just so happened to be the protruding thing the Tardis ran into). His eyestalk dimmed.

"My eyesight is impaired! I cannot see! My vision is impaired! I cannot see!"

The Doctor jumped out of his Tardis, dodged an energy blast from the special Dalek, and ran towards the ledge area of the mountain, yelling out so Ren would come in that direction. Then he ducked underneath and took out his sonic screwdriver just as the Dalek was near the edge. He pointed it at the bottom of the Dalek, and, attaching a little device from his Tardis, he turned off the Dalek's psycho-kinetic energy reciever-the thing that allowed it to move.

The Dalek fell from his slightly elevated position onto the ground, unmoving.

"What has happened? I am unable to move!"

The Doctor dodged another blast, ran towards the Tardis, and began explaining.

"With a little amplifier from the Tardis, I forced my way into your controls and turned off your movement. You're stuck!"

Then the Doctor jumped back into the Tardis.

"Amy! Rory! Come on!

With Amy and Rory in the Tardis, he ran into the Dalek, sending it off the ledge into the river.


End file.
